


Never So Clueless

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [13]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fe!MC, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Mishima's been busy, okay??aka: He didn't know Akira was pregnant.





	Never So Clueless

“Mishima. Long time no talk to.”

Mishima laughed, ducking his head. “Yeah, hey, sorry about that. Just… back in the neighborhood. Akira, uh, she was expecting me, wasn’t she?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji gestured him in, stepping out of the way. “She just had to run down to the grocery really quick, she’ll be back in a couple minutes.”

“Oh. I could have picked up something if she needed it.”

“Nah. She wouldn’t even let me.” He nodded towards the living room, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You know her, gets something in her head and won’t let anyone else do it. I think she’d just been feeling a little cooped up lately.”

“Yeah, I guess… oh.” Mishima stopped in the doorway. “Sorry, was this a bad time? I can come back…”

“What?” Ryuji sank onto the floor next to the bouncer, picking up the abandoned lion plushie to wave at Goro nestled into it. “I just said she’s expecting you, why would you leave? C’mon, man, she’d be upset.”

“Oh… okay.” Mishima followed him the rest of the way into the room, sinking onto the couch. “Uh… so how have you been?”

“Good. Tired, but, you know.” Ryuji grinned as Goro made a grab for the lion, and then immediately dropped once he had grabbed it. “No, if you want it, you need to _keep_ it. Are you gonna keep it?” he murmured, offering it up to him again.

He didn’t, of course. Just like his mother. Get something in his head and he wouldn’t drop it. Or, in this case, he _would_ drop it.

“He’s cute,” Mishima said. “Kids are so cute.”

“Yeah, thankfully he looks like his mom. God knows he wouldn’t be if he looked like me,” he joked, a fact that Akira had only laughed at him for when he’d said it.

“… Huh?”

“He’s pretty much got all of her features, don’t you think?”

“Wait.” Ryuji looked up at his confused tone, and Mishima continued. “I’m confused. What are you talking about?”

“Uh, Goro.” He looked down at his son. “Our son?”

“What!?”

“Dude.”

“You have a son? Wait– when did this happen??” Mishima was back on his feet, looking down at Goro with eyes wide enough to stare holes through him. “Goro?? Like Akechi?? This is your _son_??”

“Like, five weeks ago?? She was pregnant for for, like, ten months. Where have you been?”

“I don’t know! I mean, I’ve talked to her, but like… wait, oh my God, certain things make sense now, I thought she was just… talking about someone else and that I’d missed something and didn’t want to ask– oh my _God_ , you have a son!”

Ryuji couldn’t help but laugh. “Dude, you’ve _got_ to get out of your house more! Forget the manuscript and _visit_ , we wondered where you were for the party last week.”

“I didn’t know! I’m so sorry, so, so sorry!”

He waved his apologies away. “Whatever, it’s fine, man. You’re here now, yeah? You wanna hold him?” he asked, already plucking Goro from the bouncer.

“Oh no, I couldn’t– oh no, Ryuji, really–”

 

 

Ryuji took Akira’s bags for her when she returned home.

“Is Mishima here? There was _such_ a crowd, I didn’t expect– oh hey, Mishima! Good to see you, just let me… get out of this jacket.”

Ryuji pecked a kiss against her cheek and leaned in her ear. “He didn’t even know you were pregnant.”

“What! Mishima!” she called, mock-severely. “How??”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry– oh,” he dropped his voice as Goro started to squirm. “Oh, Akira, come get your son…”

Akira laughed as she went in to greet them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mishi feels really dumb but he also loves Goro so much already so it's kind of okay?? Let him live it down
> 
> Requested by Pan~


End file.
